1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a machinery for packaging which is used in pharmaceutical industries, and more particularly to a locating device used in a production line for filling liquid into large and soft infusion bag.
2. Description of Related Arts
In a large and soft infusion bag production line, after the bag is manufactured, a liquid form medication is then filled into the bag. While filling, it is required that the filling mouth and the opening of the bag are sealed so as to prevent the liquid form medication from leaking through the opening. When the filling mouth and the opening are sealed, a certain pressure is applied on the filling mouth in order to achieve the sealing of the filling mouth and the opening of the bag in a reliable manner. In a general production line of large and soft infusion bag, such as the turnable mechanical arm for magnetic soft bag manufacture in Chinese patent number 20082021167.2, and the positioning clip for automated production line of non-PVC film bag in Chinese patent number 200620050712.5, the connecting clip of the soft bag usually requires a turning pin for rotation at 90° C. so as to ensure that the connecting clip of the soft bag is maintained at a vertical position during bag manufacture and at a horizontal position during filling liquid form medication. Because the filling mouth has certain pressure exerted onto the connecting part of the soft bag and the connecting part of the soft bag is clipped onto the connecting clip of the soft bag, when filling, the need of sealing leads to the pressure of the filling mouth which is exerted on the connecting part of the soft bag being transmitted to the connecting clip of the soft bag while a great proportion of force of the connecting clip of the soft bag is transmitted to the turning pin. Since the of the connecting clip of the soft bag is transmitted to the turning pin. Since the construction of pin structure has a size limitation and its size cannot be very large, strength of the turning pin is relatively low and therefore may pose a hidden concern to the production line of infusion bag. When filling, the force acted on the turning pin will damage the turning pin. After a certain period of time, the turning pin cannot be used because of excessive wear and tear, thereby adversely affecting the normal operation of the production line of the large and soft infusion bag and causing damages to the user.